The Night Falls, but Day Breaks
by Earlier Today
Summary: Celestia has a meandering conversation with an old friend about what's behind and what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Falls, But Day Breaks

One thousand years.

A long time to nearly anyone, except for a select few, and one of those few was currently sitting in her favorite chair awaiting a visitor.

The years had been kind to Celestia – as kind as they could be given everything that had happened – but kind nonetheless.

In her younger days she would have been ecstatic to find that she would have journeyed through a millennia with her mane more lustrous than ever before, her coat as shiny and new as the day she was born, and her mind overflowing with knowledge and wisdom that never seemed to dull with the passing years.

It was in these reminiscences that a knock came on her study door.

"Your Highness?"

The young guard, Locked Tight his name was, still worried that his princess was as strict as his superiors. Celestia merely smiled and beckoned him inside. "Is he here?"

Lock's shoulders and haunches had relaxed as he continued into the room. "Yes, your Highness. He's just outside…or, he was. He vanished just as I knocked."

Celestia rolled her eyes at his childishness. Playing hide and seek wasn't what she'd called him here for. "Discord?" she called, allowing the commanding tone in her voice to stay muted. "Discord, please stop teasing my guard and show yourself."

The room reverberated with a deep chuckle as Discord stepped out from behind Lock's left ear. "Just doing some spelunking, I could hear everything." He bowed half mockingly and added "quite the echo though" just loud enough for Celestia to hear.

With a brief scowl at the draconiquus, she turned to Lock. "Thank you for bringing him, that will be all." Lock bowed and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Discord was already making himself at home. He was laying down reading what looked suspiciously like a diary.

On the ceiling.

Trying to keep her tone light, Celestia went for the well-mannered approach. Discord would see through it, but since they both knew, it worked for them. "Please come down."

With a resigned sigh he walked down the wall and sat a few feet off the floor, laying the book in his lap.

"And please return that," she gestured at the diary, "back to where it belongs."

"Oh, Celestia," he chortled, "You'd think Luna would do a better job hiding it." He snapped his fingers and the diary disappeared. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons?" He would have kept on goading her, but Celestia looked unbelievably tired and care worn suddenly.

"I feel it is time we discuss why you were freed now." She steeled herself. "I am old, Discord, frightfully old. I don't look it, but I am."

"You're younger than I am."

Celestia laughed softly. "Was there ever a time you didn't exist?" One eyebrow and the side of her mouth raised. "Small comfort to hear I'm younger than something that has always been."

Celestia melancholy, making jokes about herself, showing what was behind her regal mask – it all confused Discord. "Was I freed merely to make you feel young?"

"No, Discord, you were freed to free me." Celestia looked out the window at the starry night sky. "Do you know where Luna and I came from? Who our parents were?"

Discord frowned. "Not really. Just because I've always been doesn't mean I'm actually everywhere. I'm here because this place, this world, is where there are those who remember me. I always exist, but not always like this, and almost never with an actual body of my own."

Celestia stood and walked to the window she was looking out of. It opened easily and she pointed to a bright cluster of stars. "The night sky shows what is always above this world, an endless sea of beauty of patterns. The stars watch from above all worlds, day and night, and they are as old as you – and just as likely to have someone to speak for them. Luna and I were born from them and sent to help this world."

"Your parents are a couple of gas giants that send light through the deep reaches of space to make tiny dots in the sky?"

She smiled. "In a way. Just as you are the spirit of chaos, we were born from the spirit of order. There is a very good reason we did not try to destroy you – we need you. Chaos and order must remain in balance, if either dominates then life is doomed."

Discord raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It's true, what is more orderly than a perfectly clean surface? Imagine how the spirit of order might wipe clean the universe. You clutter, he cleans, but life needs both for it to flourish."

"You're in a funny mood, Celestia. I knew all of this already; I'm just surprised you knew. First a genealogy lesson, and now a philosophy one; what's next, history?"

"Actually, I thought we'd discuss politics."

Discord groaned and feigned death in the air.

"Mostly I thought we'd talk about who will be succeeding me after I leave the throne."

He opened an eye at that. "You're stepping down?"

"I'm old." She said simply. "What Luna and I were supposed to do was step in and bring order to the chaos caused by you and Sombra, and then act as guides to those who would take our places so that the good ponies here would be their own rulers."

"Instead, after your defeat we were compelled by the grateful populace to lead and rule. Luna's loneliness and jealousy was already taking hold when we went against king Sombra; that's why he was able to return. And then I was forced to fight and imprison my sister."

"My battle with Luna, as you well know, ended our link to the elements of harmony. I knew that as soon as another came who could wield them that our old spells would break – Luna's broke first because it was the weakest, I used the power of the elements on my own and half were still tied to her before her defeat. You broke free next because you are the most powerful." 

Discord gave a joking bow.

"Yes." She said with a smile she couldn't quite hide. "And Sombra broke free last, and even then he couldn't reform himself without the aid of the crystal heart."

"I thought you said we weren't going to do a history lesson."

"Think of it as a recap to understand why certain choices are being made." Her eyes were locked with his, letting him know that the point was coming. "Because my purpose was to bring order and then help others do the work of maintaining it, I was supposed to be here for several thousand years. But with the loss of my sister, the loss of the elements of harmony, and the knowledge that all my old foes would return, the plan had to change."

"I've spent the last thousand years raising and lowering the sun and the moon with no rest. One thousand years is a long time to go without sleep, but I couldn't afford it. When I wasn't performing my duties in keeping the sun and moon forever trading places in the sky I've been working to find the one who would be the new bearer of the elements."

"And you found them, they cleaned up all the messes you left behind, and everypony can live happily ever after now." It was a little irksome hearing that the pony who'd locked you up in stone a little while ago had spent your entire sentence looking for the folks who could put you right back in.

Celestia's eyes drooped as she smiled. "Not quite. I was meant to be here longer, but I can't fight the pull to return to my first home for much longer, and Luna does not trust herself to rule in my place. I was supposed to have centuries to teach them how to lead this world, but that time is gone."

"You were freed so that I could die knowing this world would be safe."

Discord could shift his eyes even a millimeter off of Celestia's. Through those shining orbs he saw what her youthful appearance didn't: age and tiredness. She wasn't going to die, she was already dying. It had already begun. "What do you need, and how much time do we have?"

"Twilight is nearly ready for the final step, but I need to find the right way to do it. And…not long. A few years at most."

Discord sat with his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on his fist. "Then let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Falls, but Day Breaks – Chapter 2

Twilight was still running around trying to get everything perfect, like she always did.

It made Celestia smile to see that, although her faithful student still couldn't relax like she should, she at least had learned how to be obsessive calmly. It was one of the things that made her endearing. "Twilight, everything looks wonderful; you even remembered Luna's favorite tea. Please, come and sit with me. We have a few matters to discuss before tonight's celebration."

A birthday party, Discord's idea was perfect. Twilight had spent the whole day bustling about, checking and double-checking everything. There were purple streamers draped from every sconce and chandelier forming a paper latticed canvas overhead. A table laden with every sweet and savory treat in the kingdom lined the far wall. And a small mountain of presents filled a corner of the hall near the thrones.

Luna was off being distracted by Pinkie Pie to ensure that her first sight of the transformed hall would be after all the guests arrived. For Luna, it would be the greatest of delights to have so many give her so much deserved attention.

Twilight had finally finished confirming that the caterers would have everything ready at the right time for each course and walked back to the patiently waiting Celestia. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, Princess, but at least it's been fun." Her smile faded a little as she added, "I hope Princess Luna likes it."

Celestia gave a warm smile to chase aware her doubts. "I am quite sure Luna will love everything you've done here. I don't think I could have done a better job myself."

Celestia allowed Twilight a few moments to bask in the glow of her job well done before continuing. "I think we should go over my announcement for tonight."

"I've already made sure it's scheduled in: a few minutes after everyone should be done with dessert I have fifteen minutes set aside for you and Princess Luna to give your speeches."

"Yes, Twilight." She laughed. "I meant that we should talk about my announcement itself. I haven't told you what it's for, yet."

"Do you know how many students I have had?" Twilight shook her head. "Thousands. While I only have one protégé at a time, I have taught many students in classes at my school. In all that time I have only had one who has truly amazed me with their power, impressed me with their knowledge and dedication, and surpassed me in…well, anything. Do you know who that student is?"

"Me?" A very awed and timid looking Twilight replied.

"Yes, Twilight, you. You have seen power in what Sunset Shimmer was able to accomplish and you have seen the great fruits of knowledge and study wrought by Star Swirl, yet both have been surpassed by you as well. It is for these reasons and because you have shown yourself to be the best kind of friend to both those close to you and the world at large that I will be stepping down as ruler of Equestri and announcing you as my successor."

Twilight sat in a stunned silence before croaking out a feeble, "Why me?"

"Because you have become a better teacher than I could ever hope to be."

"But I'm not a teacher! I'm…I'm a…a… I don't even know what I am anymore. I'm supposed to be a princess, but I don't feel like one. I'm supposed to be the element of magic, but it feels like there's a world full of things I don't know yet. And now I'm supposed to rule all of Equestria? I don't know how! I'd mess it all up if there was a disaster or when some foreign dignitary came to visit."

Celestia looked deeply into the anxiety riddled eyes staring back at her. Twilight looked scared and was giving a silent plea for any way out, but Celestia simply smiled. "You are not a teacher? That would be true if only those who teach by instruction were teachers – you teach by example. And I can assure you that, as an objective outsider, you are most definitely a princess and the true element of magic. From my own experience I can tell you that you won't ever fully feel like a princess because, like me, you were not born one. You will always be Twilight first and princess second in your own mind, but you carry yourself like a princess. And as for everything you don't know about magic yet, give it time. Being the element of magic does not mean that you know everything there is to know about magic, it just means you are more in tune with magic than any other living creature.

"You will be a good ruler because you have the two most important things every ruler needs, humility and friends to give you good counsel. And although I will be stepping down, I am staying to be your advisor." Celestia smiled at Twilight as she lightly stroked her hair. "As with everything I teach you, you'll have it all learned perfectly in no time.

"Come now, we must take our places for Luna's arrival."

Twilight was quiet as they walked down the long hall to wait with all the guests at the throne room's entrance. "What about my friends?" she asked when they were still a few paces from the door.

Celestia stopped and looked down at Twilight who was nervously dragging her front hoof in little circles. "All good rulers need advisors, I can think of no better ponies to bring into your confidence. But now, Twilight, I give you your first lesson. As a good and beloved ruler, as I believe you will be, it is important to remember that if you have made your subjects happy, they will wish the same for you, so, smile, Twilight."

With a small giggle and a deep breath for courage, Twilight earned an A as they stepped out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Falls, but Day Breaks – Chapter 3

The bed was warm and the blankets were perfectly snuggled around her cocooning her perfectly from the early morning chill. She was starting to drift back off to sleep again when a soft knock and the sound of the door opening shook the cobwebs from her eyes.

"Sister?" Luna walked fully into the room after making eye contact. "Are you feeling better today?"

Celestia stretched feeling every muscle and joint give off a delightful little release that had her starting to drift off again when she forced her tired eyes back open again. "I am as well as can be expected." She gave her sister a tired, but contented smile to try and drive away the look of concern. "And how are you today?"

"Worried."

Celestia was glad that Luna always spoke her thoughts rather than keeping them bottled up like she had used to do with her emotions. "Do not worry for me, sister, I am just tired."

Luna frowned. "It is not only you I am worried for. You have convinced me that she is ready to lead on her own, but Discord's spell-"

"Has worked perfectly for over two years now."

"And what happens when he grows bored or loses the last of his friends? Are you sure that his solution is truly permanent?"

"Yes, Luna, because his spell didn't put the sun and moon in motion, it was just the messenger."

"Messenger? To whom?"

'Still that touch of over doing how she speaks,' Celestia thought to herself. It made her smile. "To our parents. They put everything into motion and have decided they like the idea so much that they're doing it everywhere; though, they did decide that it was the planets that should do the moving rather than the sun. I'm not really sure why."

Luna sat down next to the bed, Celestia's eyes had closed halfway through what she was saying and they hadn't reopened yet. "I will escort you the entire way. Now, if need be."

Without asking, Celestia knew what her sister meant. "I don't think an escort is needed, Luna. You are still greatly loved here and Twilight values your counsel even more than mine these days. Besides, dying isn't so bad. I get to sleep in every day and they keep sending me extra special meals."

"You are not dying." Luna said it defiantly, but her head was turned away.

"Luna, dear, sweet, Luna…I am. I've given my all and soon I go back to join our parents."

"And you shall not journey alone!" Her anger was too easy to see through, the trails left by the tears still shined out as she glared at Celestia.

"Luna, you have-"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind. You know just as well as I do that death is but one step during life, not an end to it. I will not be dying, but I am going with you."

Celestia reached out from the covers to feel Luna's cheek and watched as her sister leaned into the gentle caress and let her tears flow. "Sweet Luna, words cannot contain how well I love you."

With that Luna dove to her sister and the two held each other and wept out of joy and sadness and all things said and unsaid between. "There could be no greater punishment than to be separated from you. I have had to do so once, but I will never do it again."

They lay there together for a long time, sharing stories and laughter and as much love as they could and in the evening when Luna awoke, she found her beloved sister had already started her journey. After writing a hastily scrawled note she vanished from the room taking her sister's body with her.

In the days that followed, as the news spread, Equestria went into a state of mourning. It was decreed that the day the sisters had left would be forever a day of remembrance of both their great deeds, but also in honor of all who gave their all to their country.

It was a few months later when none other than the ruler of the land, Princess Twilight Sparkle, discovered a new star. In a royal proclamation sent out to every corner of the land it was declared that the new star would be called 'The Sisters' and that it was so named because it was actually two stars that orbited around one another so closely that they could not be identified separately except on the most clear of nights with the most powerful telescope in the whole world.


End file.
